Tick Tock
by EigoNoMonoe
Summary: "No, I'm not too fond of who I am, but I have to cope. It's me, and there's no going back in time to change it." [Fairy Tail Story, OC X Natsu] Rated M for language and possible sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

A silent groan passed her lips as she held the map closer to her eyes.

"I... I do not understand..." She muttered to herself, slightly frustrated with the large paper that she could not decipher. "I have heard so much about this famous 'guild,' but I cannot find it? How pathetic..."

The teenage female wandered more, taking lefts and rights, tracing her steps and going forward, but she could not find her destination. She noticed some kind of fruit stand, by the looks of it. The lady running it seemed kind enough to approach, so that is exactly what the girl did.

"Oh, hello there sweetie. Is there anything I can get for you today?" The elder greeted her with a kind smile. "We have fresh oranges, if you're interested. If you buy three oranges, we'll give you a discount! Only 1,000 Jewel."

"...Jewel? I believe I have that, but I am not sure if what you ask for is enough." She turned to her bag that hung over her shoulder, and pulled out a few bills and coins. "Although, I have come to ask for guidance. Do you mind advising me to where 'Fairy Tail' is?" She held out the what little money had in hopes for a response.

The fruit lady chuckled. "You're not from around here, are you? You seem like a confused tourist from another country, seeing as you don't even know what a Jewel is. But, that's alright, I'll give you two oranges for free." The younger of the two didn't know how to take the situation. Should she take the fruit, or refuse it?

"Oh, thank you for your concern, Miss." She decided to take them, and patiently waited for directions.

"Fairy Tail's guild is at the very edge of Magnolia. Just keep walking down this road, take a right, go straight, and then go straight for a few blocks. It's a very large building, you won't miss it! But if you do get confused again, don't be afraid to ask anyone, the people in this city are normally very kind." The old lady smiled and waved the younger female as she walked away, continuing on to her destination. Funny, the younger of the two seemed to have a very fast walking pace.

After getting lost once more and having to ask for directions once more, the girl soon enough found her way to the castle-like building.

"So...this is Fairy Tail, the guild that many speak of?" She whispered softly to herself, taking in its exterior details. She figured that she had absorbed every possible detail of the astonishing building, and quietly pushed the doors open, not wishing to be seen. What waited inside shocked her quite a bit.

The interior was in ruins. Tables and benches were overturned and being thrown about, mugs filled with a variety of drinks were spilled, and there was the occasional flying human to wrap it all up. This was...a strange guild indeed.

She silently let the door shut behind her, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to herself, and slowly stalked around the edge of the room. It took quite a burst of speed to avoid being hit with a flying man shouting "Man!" at the top of his lungs, whom then proceeded to cause a dent in the wall.

A swift check to see if he was not seriously injured, and she continued on her way.

Next up, in this building full of wonderful surprises, a naked teenager was flung in her direction. No, he was wearing his underclothes, but they seemed to be falling off. She couldn't process fast enough to avoid the collision, and was pinned underneath him.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked her as he examined her face that was now revealed by her medium-length, messy ice colored hair.

Her face turned a slight red as she struggled to escape. "L-Let me go at once!" She didn't seem to have much physical strength, did she?

"Not before you tell me who you are, moron."

"A-At least put on some clothes, you idiot!" Her wide dark blue eyes showed anger and fear, but mostly the anger was caused by the dark circles under them.

"Wh...What?" She took advantage of his evident confusion to push him away and flee away from him. She ran across the room and hid in the rare shadow-filled corner to observe if he noticed where she was. He soon gave up and resumed to his quarrel with some hot-head. She didn't care what he did as long as it wasn't around her, she had another goal to complete.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I could locate the Master of this guild?" She questioned a calm looking woman. The woman had long white hair and bright, energetic blue eyes.

Hearing that she was being addressed, she turned to greet the stranger. "Oh, hello there! I don't recognize, you, are you new here?" The woman kindly asked the other.

"Ah, somewhat. I have only just arrived here in the city, and I have heard many things about this guild. I came in search of it." She explained firmly. The stranger glanced around the room, as if looking for something in particular, but with no luck.

"Well, if you're interested in Fairy Tail enough, why not join? We welcome anyone with open arms!" The pale haired woman smiled in such a loving manner that the other wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Uh, do you actually allow anyone to join your guild? I'm not that strong; I wouldn't be of much use to you at all..." She looked around again, shuffling at her feet.

"Nonsense! Here at Fairy Tail, everyone is incredibly powerful in their own way! We give everyone a chance, you know!" The older of the two sang, overjoyed that there was another member-to-be in the guild. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your first question! Master is over there at the far end of the bar." She pointed a very small old man, drinking booze. A relaxed yet also drunk guild master? Interesting. "If you need anything, I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira. It's been nice talking to you!"

The other female nodded in thanks to the now vanished Mira, and turned to approach the master. "Excuse me, sir. I have come to join your guild, Fairy Tail. Is this alright with you?" She questioned, picking her choice of words very carefully and cautiously. The old man only turned to her with a blank stare, almost as if he was asking 'Are you serious right now?' Then his eyes widened as he realized that she was not one of his children from the guild.

"I apologize, I apologize! I thought you were someone else at first glance!" He attempted to explain himself, only to receive a bored stare in return. "...Uh, yes. Yes, you can join Fairy Tail. After all, we are a guild that welcomes all with open arms! Mirajane!" Mira appeared from behind the stranger with a stamp in her hand. Most likely to place the guild's emblem on her.

"Where would you like it?" She asked ever so sweetly. The other female stood for a moment, thinking it over before pointing to her right thigh, just under her black skirt. She gave a low 'Here,' before Mira placed the stamp there and released, showing off her knew midnight blue emblem.

"Thank you, Mira." The young powder bluenette said as Mirajane began to walk away to put the stamp back. She turned to the master. "I...I do not have any words to say, other than thank you. I never would have imagined that a guild like yours would accept me so quickly, for that, I cannot thank you enough..."

The master only burst out in laughter. "Fairy Tail is a guild that gives everyone a chance at proving themselves to show who they truly are. It does not matter who you were in the past, you should only dwell on the present and future. If you cannot forget about your past, then try to not make the same mistakes you did back then and live a better life. That is Fairy Tail!" It wasn't much, but it had already moved the new member. She looked down at the ground, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"...I see, thank you... No, I'm not too fond of who I am, but I have to cope. It's me, and there's no going back in time to change it. That is what I will try to do here during my stay at Fairy Tail..."

"I can already tell that you will fit right in here, so do not be afraid, my child. We are all family here, and there is nothing to fear. Begin your new life, and enjoy it. But first of all, call me Master, Makarov, or a perhaps a mix of the two. Just as long as it isn't something horribly embarrassing." Master Makarov smiled at her. "Now, let's introduce you to some of your siblings, shall we?"

She only had a few more seconds to admire his moving yet strange wordings before his voice drowned out the ongoing quarrel.

"Listen up you brats! You've got a new sister here! Her name is...-"

"Alyx. Alyx Harmon, sir."

"-Alyx Harmon! You best treat her kindly, or else you'll be treating Cana to a week's worth of booze!" Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of treating this Cana to her drinks. When Alyx scouted the building fro anyone that was not eternally shrieking, she noticed one woman proudly laughing alongside a barrel and about four mugs. Go figure.

After everyone's slight heart attack, they seemed to relax a little and came to introduce themselves to their new friend. It took about an hour, but she managed t greet most of the members. The rest were out on jobs, but she didn't seem to mind. She would meet them eventually, right?

Though, the one person that she was reluctant to meet was the half naked male that flew into her earlier, Gray. They went off to a rough start, but they seemed to get along well enough. Same goes for Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, Mira, and Levy. Although, Alyx seemed to click with Erza the most. Gajeel, Juvia, and the Raijinshuu were all out on jobs at the current moment. She would meet them later in the future. Alyx paid the most attention to them; they seemed to play the larger roles in Fairy Tail.

Alyx walked u to Makarov once again. "Sir, I do not mean to be rude, but do you know where I can rent an apartment or something of the sort? Sleeping out in the forest feels...strange, now." She muttered, wondering if she asked the right person.

"Hm, you can stay at Fairy Tail's living quarters if you wish. It's necessarily the cheapest, but you can stay there until you find a new place to stay at. Every person gets their first month off to give you time to settle in and make some money, so hopefully it shouldn't be too difficult." The master explained. Cyri nodded, giving it some thought.

"Possibly, but it is getting late, so I may as well wait until morning." She replied, almost coming to a conclusion. She heard faint steps walking towards her and the master, and they both directed their attention to the person; Wendy.

"U-Um, Alyx-san, if you want, you could stay with Carla and I..." The little girl suggested, playing with her hands in hopes of not angering the new member. "We c-could use the extra help, and you would get a nice place to stay until you find an apartment of your own..."

Alyx stared her in the eye, although to Wendy it appeared as if it was a glare. The small girl began to grow tears in her eyes, until she noticed Alyx's smile. "Are you sure, Wendy-san? I would love to, if Carla agrees as well. Besides, you seem like a very sweet girl, and I would be happy to live with you, at least for the time being."

"R-Really? Thank you, Alyx-san!" Wendy took the older female's hand and began to lead her out of the guild, Carla following suit. "I live at the living quarters, so it's really nice, and a bunch of the others live there too!"

With that said, the three of them bid their goodnight's to Makarov and headed home, a place where Alyx hasn't been in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alyx's consciousness was revived by the smell of food. She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed, walking into the other room. Wendy and Carla were already awake and were making a simple breakfast; scrambled eggs and toast.

"A-Ah! Alyx-san, you're awake!" Wendy greeted with a smile, still in her pajamas as well. "You woke up at the perfect time, the breakfast is almost done." She pulled out some orange juice from the fridge and poured it into three glasses, one smaller than the others. "Can you take these to the table?"

"O-Oh, right..." Alyx closed her eyes and grabbed two the glasses, gently placing them on the table next to their respective plate. When she brought the smaller one over, Wendy had begun placing the eggs and toast onto the plates. "Thank you for the meal, Wendy, Carla."

"You should have helped make it, we don't need a freeloader to stay with us." Carla uttered, obviously not happy that Wendy had let a complete stranger live with them.

"Carla...! Be nice, this is the first day for her, go easy on her please." Wendy reasoned, trying to stick up for Alyx. The little girl gestured to Alyx's closed eyes. "Besides, she's obviously still tired. She must have traveled a long way to get to Magnolia."

"...No, I should have helped, I am sorry." Alyx glanced down, reluctantly opened her eyes. "I promise I won't live off of you guys, I'll do my best to help out and pay for the rent." She apologized, finishing her breakfast, just after Wendy and Carla.

They scrubbed the plates and glasses before placing them in the dishwasher to clean later in the day. After, they sat down on the sofa, because it was still early in the morning. Deciding to kill some time before heading out to the guild, they began to officially introduce themselves.

"So, my name is Wendy Marvell, and this is my partner Carla." Wendy gestured to herself and her partner sitting next to her.

"She already knew that Wendy, there's no need to repeat yourself." Carla criticized the little girl. Alyx didn't how they could get along, but they did.

"...I am Alyx Harmon, as you already know." She introduced herself again. "I have never been in a guild before, so this is all a new experience for me."

"What kind of magic do you use?" Wendy beamed, wondering if she could potentially have another partner.

"Um, I use speed magic. It isn't that impressive, nor does it go well in battle, but it can be useful when the time comes." She shut her eyes again and clasped her hands together.

"That sounds dreadful, but it could be important." Carla scoffed, not understanding why Wendy was admiring her.

Wendy ignored Carla's comment and continued. "Speed magic? That sounds really interesting! I would love to see it sometime!" She volunteered. "I use Sky Dragon Slaying magic, so I'm not very powerful either. It's mostly for healing and assisting in battle." She giggled.

Alyx made a small noise before staring at Wendy, her eyes wide. "...You are a dragon...slayer?" She didn't believe it one bit. It was too rare of a chance to have met one right before her eyes!

"Yep! So are Natsu and Gajeel, fire and iron. It's odd having three in one guild, huh?" She giggled again, and Carla sighed at how open she was, again.

"...Right, it truly is a strange find..." She whispered, glancing to her clasped hands. "Perhaps we should get dressed so we can head to the guild?" Alyx changed the subject, a topic on dragon slayers made her uncomfortable.

"Of course, I'll be out in a second and then we can go." Wendy said, before walking back into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Alyx followed suit and sat on her bed. She sighed, not knowing how to feel about her situation, Pushing her thoughts aside, she tied her light blue messy hair back in a low ponytail, and put on her average outfit; a dark blue sweatshirt that had a white pause button it, a black, diagonal cut skirt that reaches to her upper calf that showed her emblem, black tights that she keeps pushed down, and light blue sneakers. As soon as she was ready and sure that she had everything on correctly, she mentally prepared herself for the day before walking back into the living room. A few seconds later Wendy exited as well.

"Alright, let's head out, Carla, Alyx-san!" She exclaimed, and the two followed her out the door. "Do you two want to go on a job today so we don't simply stay at the guild all day?" Wendy asked turning around to face the two, a light smile on her face.

"I suppose it would be a good idea, plus it would be Alyx's first job. She could learn from the others as well." Carla noted, obviously not caring if she offended Alyx or not. They both faced the older female, silently asking for her opinion.

"...Alright, but I may not be able to go on an overly difficult one." She stated in response, closing her eyes as they resumed walking.

"If you think you're so weak, then get someone to train with you. Don't hold us back." Carla ordered, in which she received a light scolding from Wendy.

"Carla...! I'm sure she's stronger than I am; I'm the one who needs the help, not her!" Wendy attempted to stop Carla's abusive statements, but they didn't really faze Alyx much.

Alyx shrugged her shoulders in response, opening her eyes once again as they neared the guild. "I am sure I need to train more, so it does not faze me, Wendy-san." She pushed the doors open.

Oddly enough, it was peaceful, even with Natsu there. Wendy was surprised, but nevertheless lead Alyx to her group of friends; Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza. Natsu was the only one not talking, as he had his head resting on the table. Most likely sleep deprived. However, as soon as the three sat down, his head shot up and stared at the newbie.

"Alyx, right?" He guessed, after he had stared at her long enough. This broke the other's conversation, wondering what he would do. Alyx pulled her hood up to cover her face, not liking how she could feel everyone's stares on her.

"So you remember her name but not mine?!" Lucy screeched, angry that he always called her Luigi. Natsu and Alyx ignored her outburst and she nodded in response.

Natsu observed her more, before shouting at the top of his lungs. "Fight me!" He jumped up the table, little flames dancing across his eyes. Alyx stared at him with a blank expression.

"No."

"Why not?!" He shouted, crouching down so he was in her face. "I told you to fight me!"

"I do not have magic that is good for combat, nor is it very strong. I will not fight you." She calmly replied, not wanting to draw any attention from the guild.

The next the she knew, Alyx was slammed into Erza's armor. "It's alright, Alyx! I am sure you can beat him to a pulp, anyone can! I have my faith in you!" She wailed, very emotional tears streaming down her face. Gray and Lucy looked sorry for her, but also glad that they weren't in Alyx's place. "If you wish, I will help you grow stronger! You will never lose to another being as long as I still exist!"

Alyx was horrified. Since Erza was encouraging her to fight in her own language, she basically had no choice to agree. "A-Alright..." Erza released Alyx and the two walked into an open part of the guild. By now, most of the guild members were watching, curious as to what type of magic Alyx would pull out.

"Yahoo! Let's fight!" Flames surrounded Natsu's hands, and he charged at her. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" He shouted, sprinting towards the calm girl. Her expression told everyone that being nervous was the least of her troubles.

"Kick his ass, Alyx!" Gray shouted, obviously not wanting to cheer for Natsu.

When Natsu was about to strike her, his vision blurred and there was a sharp ringing in his ears. The fire dissipated as he clutched his head, attempting to regain his vision. Alyx suddenly appeared behind him within a split second. She pulled out a metal fan from her sweatshirt pocket and prepared to strike.

Sensing something wrong, Natsu turned around and rolled out of the way. The fan struck the floor, causing some wood to fly up. He forced his hands to light up with fire yet again, ignoring his vision.

As Natsu shakily began to rise to his feet, Alyx sighed, becoming bored. "I'm tired of this now." She muttered, and shut her eyes. "Perhaps I should wrap this up...?" She asked to no one in particular.

Natsu charged at her, and jumped above her, hoping to get some type of an aerial shot. Once again, she disappeared, the ringing in his ears returned along with his blurry vision. Alyx appeared behind him, and swiftly kicked in the back with her heel.

The pink-haired male collapsed onto the ground and Alyx walked away from him, and returned to the group and sat down once more. She knew Natsu would be fine, he was yesterday, after all. He had gotten beaten to a pulp and was somehow still had enough energy to move around.

"I-I thought you said you weren't very strong?!" Lucy sputtered, amazed at how quickly Alyx had dealt with Natsu.

"I would like to hear your reasoning behind this as well." Erza nodded in agreement, slightly surprised at how much strength Alyx hid from them.

"S-Same here, if it's alright with you, Alyx-san..." Wendy whispered.

"Hey, you beat him up, so I'm happy." Gray stated, and leaned back against the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"I said my magic was not well suited for combat nor battle, did I not? I never stated that I didn't know how to use that to my advantage." Alyx stated, taking a sip of Natsu drink that she decided to steal from him.

"Th-That may be true, but you said you weren't very strong...!" Lucy noted, something odd was going on here.

"I do not like reckless and unnecessary violence, even if it is for sport." She placed the drink back onto the table. Her next words shocked any and every guild member that heard them. "Even more so, with Wendy being the only exception so far, I despise Dragon Slayers greatly."

Everyone's eyes snapped wide.

Hating Dragon Slayers? Why? Did she have something against them, or was it simply hatred?

"I understand what you are thinking. 'Why does she hate them?' Well, it is not an easy topic for me to bring up, but I can try." By now, Natsu had regained consciousness and returned to the group. He must have overheard, because he did not have a pleasant look on his face. Alyx didn't notice his change of expression.

"If it's too difficult, then you don't have to. But if you can, then please, go on." Erza urged. Before Alyx could continue, another voice made its appearance behind them. All but the light haired female were surprised.

"If I may join, then I would also like to know why you hate Dragon Slayers. We do have three of them here in the guild, after all." The master stated. All heads in the group turned to the mysterious girl.

"I cannot remember how long ago it was yet it was very recently, but I had run into a few Dragon Slayers. I'm sure all but one are now dead, though. However, that one that may still remain, he...he..." Alyx began shaking and held her head in her hands, not wanting to continue.

She felt a hand on her back, desperately trying to comfort her. Alyx glanced out from in between her fingers, seeing that it was Wendy, whom had a concerned look on her face. "You don't have to continue if it hurts that much, Alyx-san..." The older female shook her head.

"No, you deserve to know this, for treating me so kindly..." She drifted off, regained her composure, and continued. "I will never forgive him for what he did... That man was blinded by power, only craving more. Thanks to him, I do not have anything left to live for. The only other being I had in my life...was murdered by that Dragon Slayer's hands... He killed my father..."

No one truly knew how to respond to this. They were afraid that if they tried to comfort the newest member of their family, they would get rejected and would hurt her any more than she already was.

Alyx had resumed shaking, remembering the bloody sight before her eyes. She stared at the table horrified.

The master was the first one to speak up. "I truly am sorry to hear that, honestly, but you mustn't take it out on the innocent Dragon Slayers here. Besides, we cannot replace your father, but you do have a new family here, the members of Fairy Tail." He explained, choosing his words carefully as to not trigger the girl more than she already was.

"...I know, I should not blame the Dragon Slayers here, but I cannot help but feel wary. It is a habit, but I will try to break it." She muttered in response, this was her way of saying 'Thank you.' The master simply nodded in return and walked back to the bar to resume his drinking.

"I... I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry to hear that, Alyx." Lucy said, staring into her drink to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"Please, don't feel pity for me. I do thank you, however, and I will try to open up to the Dragon Slayers here as well. Please forgive me." Alyx muttered out, before bowing to the group and heading over to job board to see if there was anything interesting to choose from.


End file.
